Harry Potter and the Untold Adventures
by Forlong
Summary: A collection of one-shot fanfics on adventures Harry and his friends had that weren't in the books. These fanfics aren't cannon, but they don't argue with the overall plot. Taking requests.
1. Looking Into the Mirror

author's note

As I said in the summary, this fanfic is for unspoken adventures of Harry and his friends. The stories will not be in order. I'll just state when they're supposed to occur at the beginning of each one (I might even start with a quote from the book in italics). And I will be taking requests, so don't hesitate to make them.

This first one I came up with after asking myself some questions. After finishing _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, I obviously thought of places Voldemort might hide his horcruxes. I thought the Mirror of Erised would be perfect. But I imagine that the person who owns the mirror is wise and decided to hide it. I think he (assuming it's a wizard) would ask Dumbledor to keep it safe until another hiding place could be found. But what if Harry came upon the mirror again? That's when I came up with this.

* * *

"Half-Blood Prince"

during Ch 24

_Ginny didn't seem at all upset about her breakup with Dean; on the contrary, she was the life and soul of the team. Her imitations of Ron anxiously bobbing up and down in front of the goal posts as the Quaffle sped towards him, or of Harry bellowing orders at McLaggen before being knocked cold, kept them all highly amused. Harry, laughing with the others, was glad to have an innocent reason to look at Ginny: he had received several more Bludger injuries during practice because he had not been keeping his eyes on the Snitch._

The worst of these, Harry had gotten within a week. Peaks had hit the Bludger much to hard and it hit Harry's head. Fortunately, Ginny was able to mend it, all the while cursing at Harry for being the world's biggest git.

"You going to be okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said, making a futile attempt to stand up, "I'll just need a few minutes."

"Oh no you don't," Ginny scolded, holding him up, "You're going strait to Madam Pomfrey and she'll tell you if you're fit to continue practice."

Harry was certain that the school healer would not allow him to go back to practice. She'd probably insist on him staying in the hospital wing for the rest of the day, all the while droning on about how terrible it was that children were allowed to play such a ruffian sport. Harry was about to object, but he realized that this would give him a few precious minutes alone with Ginny.

"You're right," Harry said, "I can't even stand up."

"You must have twisted your ankle too," Demelza said, "Can't you fix that Gin?"

"Well, I could just remove the bones," Ginny said with an evil smile, "I know how to do that."

"No thanks," Harry said, thinking back to when Lockhart removed all the bones in his arm, "Just take me to the hospital wing."

"I'll keep practice going here," Katie said, "That way, at least some of us can keep in form."

Ginny held Harry's right side as they made their way to the castle. Harry tried to remain calm, which was difficult with the amount of physical contact between them.

"How could you not see that Bludger, you stupid git?" she said.

"Accidents happen," Harry said, not wanting to reveal that he didn't see it because he'd been looking at her.

"They seem to be happening a lot to you."

"Oh," Harry said, getting a little nervous, "Really?"

"Yes! In your second year you broke your arm, third you feel about fifty feet, fifth you got into a fight over the match, and this year you got smacked in the face _twice_. If this goes on, there won't be much of you left next year."

"You've got a point," Harry said, glad she hadn't realized the reason for his last accident, "I think my leg is a bit better."

"You're not just saying that so you can get back to practice, are you?" Ginny said.

"No, I just think I'll be able to walk the rest of the way," Harry said, putting weight on his right leg.

"All right," Ginny said, letting go of him, "But I'll still take you there."

Harry wondered why he had to tell Ginny to let go of him. He was a stupid git. He decided to strike up a conversation. One that might open up an opportunity for him to ask her out.

"So," Harry said, searching for a topic, "How are your classes going?"

"It's becoming nerve-racking," Ginny said with a groan, "I swear that, if I hear McGonagall drone on any more about how imperative it is that we apply ourselves, I'll die."

After this sunk in for a few moments, a bold idea came to Harry. Perhaps he could tutor her in Defense Against the Dark Arts _privately_. He did get an Outstanding in the subject, and it would give him a lot of time alone with Ginny.

Just as he was about to execute this brilliant plan, Ginny said, "Hey, what's that?"

Harry turned to where she was looking and recognized what she saw immediately.

"That's the Mirror of Erised," he said.

"What does it do?" Ginny asked.

"It...it shows whoever is looking into it their deepest desire."

"Oo-ooh," Ginny said, stepping into the classroom the mirror was in.

"Wait, Ginny," Harry said, walking after her with a limp, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to look."

"Why?" Ginny said, "What harm could it do?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry said, "The Mirror of Erised doesn't show knowledge or truth. Only fantasy. And it's not good to dwell on dreams."

"Oh come on," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "If it makes you feel better, just tell McGonagall that it needs to be moved after we have a look. One look can't hurt."

"The first time I looked, I was obsessed with it. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me," Ginny said, "So what did you see?"

Harry paused for a few moments, then said, "The first few times I looked in it, I saw my family. My mum and dad, and several other people I didn't recognize."

"That's sweet, Harry. First few times, though? Did it change?"

"Well, when I tried to get the Philosopher's Stone, I saw myself getting it. That was the last time I looked. I might still see my parents, but...I'm not sure."

Ginny pulled Harry toward the mirror and said, "All the more reason to look. Just one look won't hurt."

Harry walked in place, not sure about what to do. What was his deepest desire? To see Voldemort dead? That would have been the noble thing to see. But he was sure it'd have something to do with Ginny. He opened his eyes.

"I don't see anything," Ginny said, "Well, nothing but you."

"I forgot to tell you," Harry said, "Only I'll be able to see it."

And for that, he was thankful. For what he saw was Ginny, but somehow she looked even more beautiful than he'd ever remembered. And the Ginny in the mirror was looking at him with a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen, and hoped no other man _would_ see. The look told him that Ginny wanted to do things that he would never want Ron to know about.

His dream-like state was interrupted by Ginny saying, "So, what do you see?"

Harry felt his cheeks redden as he tried to find a way he could talk his way out of this. This was not the way he intended for Ginny to find out how he felt about her. Fortunately, he was saved the need to explain himself.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," Dumbledor said.

Ginny yelped. That was understandable, since the last time she saw Dumbledor, she thought she'd be expelled.

"Professor, we were...just..."

"Heading for the hospital wing?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Sorry, let's go, Ginny."

"You have to need to worry," Dumbledor said, as if anticipating Harry's next question, "I am about to discus the fate of the Mirror of Erised with a friend of mine. Hopefully, you will not stumble upon it again."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said and left.

He was quick to get into the hospital wing so that he would not have to tell Ginny what he saw. In the days to come, whenever Ginny brought up the mirror, Harry would pretend he couldn't hear her until she changed the subject.

Fin

* * *

In the works:

"Summer at the Burrow"

A look into Harry's Summer holidays at the Burrow in "HBP".

"Ginny's First Date" (title might change)

The event regarding the Yule Ball from Ginny's POV. How did she know Hermione was going with Krum? How did she and Harry know Hermione kissed Krum? The answers are here. Might be a two-parter.

"Ron's Greatest Mistake"–ON REQUEST! (title might change)

Wonder what Ron was doing after he left Harry and Hermione. This will show you. Might be a while, since I lent my copy of "DH" to my mum.


	2. Summer at the Burrow

author's note

A lot of "HP" fans complained after the release of "HBP" that Harry and Ginny's relationship wasn't well established. So I thought it'd be a good idea to write what happened in that Summer before then as a set up for what came.

* * *

"Half-Blood Prince"

after Ch 6

After the return from Diagon Alley; Harry, Ginny, and Ron decided to go out for Quidditch practice. Hermione turned down the offer to join them, saying that she had a lot of studying to do.

"How can you?" Ron asked, "Classes haven't even started."

Hermione simply went inside without a word.

"She's losing her mind," Ron said, shaking his head, "Well, let's get to practice."

Practice had to be done with footballs soccer balls to Americans and golf balls, as it would be hard to explain a quaffle or golden snitch to a passing Muggle. Ron had trouble saving his first few goals, as he was fascinated by how Harry had to hit the footballs. Ginny managed to hit them rather hard, nearly hitting Ron once.

"Wake up, Dolly Day-Dream," Ginny said, "Next one is going right for your head."

"Oh, no it isn't," Ron said, "I'm just a bit distracted."

"There will be distractions in a real game," Harry pointed out.

"See," Ginny said, "Your captain agrees with me."

"Do you two have to come after me together like that?" Ron asked.

"What else are we supposed to do for fun?" Ginny said.

After practice, the three of them went inside and had a bit to eat. While finishing off his third treacle tart, Harry noticed a box by the door that wasn't there before.

"Oh," Ginny said, "I almost forgot."

She dashed over to the box, picked it up, and extended it to Harry, saying, "Couldn't get you a gift earlier, so Happy Birthday."

Harry didn't know what to expect. He looked at the box and saw golden letters that read: "Quidditch Play-Book". The words shifted after a few seconds to say: "Make hundreds of Quidditch plays for all kinds of games."

Harry didn't know what to say for a moment, but managed to mutter, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Ginny said, "When you said you were Quidditch captain, I thought you'd need one of these."

Harry felt a bit of guilt sink in. He had forgotten that Ginny's Birthday would be in less than a fortnight. After getting such a great gift from her, he had to get her a gift. The trouble was, he didn't have a clue what to get her. Not to mention the fact that Ron would kiss a Blast-Ended Screwt before Mrs. Weasley would let him go to Diagon Alley alone.

"Ginny, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, "Put your brooms away. Don't you remember–"

"When Charley left his broom out," Ron said, imitating his mother.

"And your father tripped over it?" Ginny finished, preforming a much more convincing impression.

"Don't you take that tone with me, you two," Mrs. Weasley said, turning pink around the ears, "Now put your brooms away."

Harry picked up his Firebolt, despite Mrs. Wealey's insistence that he didn't have to lift a finger. He got to the broom shed just behind Ron and Ginny, and had to wait for them to come out before he could put his broom away. As he did, he noticed that Ginny's broom was a rather old model, probably Ron's old broom. He knew Ginny could out fly anyone, no matter what kind of broom she had; but wouldn't a new broom be good for her? Harry smiled as he put his broom away. At least he didn't have to worry about what to get her.

For the next week Harry tried to find a way to get Ginny a new broomstick without going to Diagon Alley. Ordering it by owl was out, everything sent by owl post with his name on it was checked seven times over. Ginny would be lucky if her Birthday present came by Christmas. His only option was to ask a member of the Order of the Phoenix to get it for him.

There was no shortage of Order members visiting the Burrow, but which one to trust. "Mad Eye" was out right from the start. After the last favor Moody did, he was locked in a chest for nine months. Harry was certain he wouldn't be in the mood to do any more. Kingsley and Dumbledor were out of the question because they were just to busy. It didn't feel right to ask McGonagall, his transfiguration teacher, to get the gift. That left Tonks, but Harry wasn't sure if asking her a favor was wise while she was so depressed.

"Why is she so glum?" Ginny asked Harry, only three days before her birthday.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"If only Fleur hadn't taken all our extendable ears," Ron said, "She's gotten good at spotting them."

"Serves you right," Hermione said, "Whatever Tonks is going through, I'm sure she doesn't want you snooping into it."

Fleur swept in and, before Ginny could even yelp, she said, "Eet ees time for deenner."

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Ginny scolded.

"I wasn't sneakeeng," Fleur said defensively.

"Dementors make more noise than she does," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Molly," Tonks said as Harry came down the stairs, "But I just have to go."

Harry just saw Tonks leave the house when he heard Remus Lupin's voice.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said, sounding a bit glum himself.

"Hi, Professor Lupin," Harry said, "I didn't know you'd be coming."

"What did you say to upset Tonks so much?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you zink 'e ees ze reason she ees upset?" Fleur said.

"Okay, just guessing," Ginny said with annoyance, "Forget I said it."

During dinner, Lupin talked a bit about what the Order was doing. He stopped when Mrs. Weasley started glaring at him. There were more attacks every day, and that didn't surprise Harry. He was just wondering what Voldemort was planning next. That, Lupin was not able to tell them, as if Mrs. Weasley would let Harry ask.

"Well, Molly," Lupin said after finishing his meal, "Thanks for dinner. I'd better get going."

"Well, come back soon," Mrs. Weasley said, "And try talking to Tonks. I think it would be wise if you did."

It was then that Harry realized that Lupin could get Ginny's gift. That would work. He got up and went after Lupin.

"Professor Lupin," he said, once he was outside, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You can call me "Remus" from now on, Harry," Lupin said, "I haven't been your teacher in almost three years. What do you want?"

"Well,...Remus," Harry said, feeling a little odd, "I want to buy something at Diagon Alley, but I can't exactly go there to easily."

"I thought you already got all your school supplies."

"This isn't for school. It's a birthday present for Ginny."

Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "Is it now?"

"Yes, I was going to ask Tonks to get it, but I'd feel better about it if you got it for me."

Lupin's eyes twitched at the mention of Tonks.

"You know, I don't know what's going on with her," Harry said, "But it's apparent that she wants to talk to you."

"We've already talked."

"Well, then you need to talk some more. She doesn't exactly have a lot left. Half her family is dead, and the other half are Death Eaters."

"Never thought about that," Lupin said, looking miserable.

"So will you talk with her?" Harry asked.

"All right," Lupin said, "I'm not sure I'll be able to help her, though. Anyway, what do you want me to get at Diagon Alley?"

Harry tried not to be annoyed by the abrupt subject change and said, "Here. The model is written on that note, and there's enough money for it in the bag."

Lupin read the note and his eyebrow raised again. Harry wasn't sure he liked that look. It was as if Lupin knew something he didn't.

"All right," Lupin said, "I'll get the broom and bring it here tomorrow."

"What's with that smile?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you just reminded me a great deal of your father," Lupin said, walking out of the boundaries of the yard and disapparited.

Harry walked back inside, wondering what about what he just said reminded Lupin of his dad. He shook it off long enough to tell Mrs. Weasley that Lupin would talk with Tonks. She seemed happy about that. She wasn't anywhere near as happy when Lupin came back the next day. It was apparent that Lupin had failed to brighten Tonks' mood in any way. However, he had been successful in getting to broomstick.

"Here," Lupin said, holding out a foot-wide box, "I put an extension charm on the box so it won't be obvious what was inside."

"Thank, Pr–Remus," Harry said, "You're talk with Tonks didn't go well I see."

"No," Lupin said, looking very uneasy, "Well, I'd better go. I have some business with the Order. Have a good year."

Harry was a bit annoyed at Lupin, but it wasn't as if his life was Harry's business. Harry hoped that Tonks would feel better soon. He had to agree with Fleur, Tonks was just letting herself go.

When Ginny's Birthday came around, she went through her presents as quickly as she could. She got to Harry's last; and, when she opened it, she was speechless. She simply gazed at the broom as if expecting Fred and George to jump out of nowhere and say, "Got you!"

"How could you get her a new broom?" Ron said, "You never got me a new broom."

"Well, you never told me you wanted to try out for the team," Harry pointed out.

Unexpectedly, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as she said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Harry said while smiling.

Not surprisingly, Ginny wanted to try out her new broom. Before, she was just fast, now she looked like a red streak as she flew by. Ron grumbled about it a little, but got over it after he got in form while practicing. It was dark by the time Mrs. Weasley called them back in.

That night was uneventful. Harry had a little trouble sleeping, so he got up and looked out the window. He noticed that Ginny had not gotten to sleep either. But, to cope with her insomnia, she went outside to fly some more. Harry went downstairs, got his coat, and walked outside as well.

"You really shouldn't be out here," Harry said.

"It's not like any Muggles will notice," Ginny said, coming down for a landing, "Even if they do see me, they'll think it's the darkness playing tricks on them."

"It's not just that," Harry said, "Voldemort might know I'm here."

"It's not like he's going to jump out of a gnome burrow," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "You sound like mum."

"I'm not jumping at shadows or anything," Harry responded, "I just think you should be more careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Especially not because of me."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Thanks for the concern, though."

For some reason, Harry had trouble looking her in the eye. Ginny had almost been killed because of him twice now. Voldemort tried to drain the life out of her to revive himself, and she'd gone to the Department of Mysteries with him. What if she'd died there. Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to live with himself. It was bad enough he had to feel responsible for Sirius' death.

"You all right?" Ginny asked.

"Just a little worried about what's going to happen next," Harry said, thinking about the prophesy.

"It would have been nice to hear that prophesy," Ginny said, "That might give you a clue."

"It did."

"What?" Ginny said in shock, "You heard it? When? How?"

Harry forgot himself. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the content of the prophesy. But, he didn't have to tell Ginny everything, just enough to clam her concern. She did have a right to know, with all that she'd been through.

"Dumbledor was the person the prophesy was made to," Harry explained, "He told me the whole thing."

"What did it say?"

"I don't think I should tell you," Harry said graciously, "At least, not all of it. Voldemort didn't hear all of it; and, the less people that know it in full, the less likely he'll find out."

"That makes sense," Ginny said, "What can you tell me?"

Harry took a deep breath, preparing for her shock, "Basically, it said that one of us is going to kill the other."

To his surprise, Ginny wasn't shocked; but said, "That doesn't seem surprising. Don't worry. I would tell anyone you told me even that. Guess that's why he went after you while you were a baby."

"Yeah," Harry said, still surprised at how well Ginny was taking this.

"I suppose Dumbledor thinks you have to chance. That's why he's giving you private classes."

"How do you know about that?" Harry said slyly.

Ginny turned pink and said, "Well,...I used an extendable ear to listen in."

Harry was beginning to wonder how much Fred and George influenced Ginny, as he said, "It's not a problem. Just don't tell anyone. I don't know if Dumbledor wants it to stay secret, but I'd like to keep it that way."

"Sure," Ginny said with a small smile, "I wonder if he'll tell you how you survived."

"When?"

"When Voldemort tried to kill you when you were only a baby."

"Oh," Harry said, forgetting that he never explained it to Ginny, "He already told me. It was because my mum sacrificed herself to save my life. Her love left powerful, ancient magic protection that Voldemort couldn't get through. He couldn't touch me."

"O-o-oh," Ginny said, "That's how it worked. I read about that while doing homework for History of Magic."

Harry, surprised that Ginny understood it so quickly, said, "That's also why Voldemort needed me to get himself a new body. Wormtail would have had him take it from any good wizard, but Voldemort wanted my blood to cancel out the protection my mum gave me."

"Well, that explains that," Ginny said, looking like she was in deep thought, "There's something wrong with that, though. I'm not sure what it is."

"Be sure to let me know if you find out."

"I will," she said, "Let's go inside."

It felt good to tell someone about his concerns. Ginny seemed to understand Harry's feelings. He was glad she was there to listen.

Fin

Obviously, this is continued in "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince".

* * *

In the works:

"Ginny's First Date"

The events regarding the Yule Ball from Ginny's POV. How did she know Hermione was going with Krum? How did she and Harry know Hermione kissed Krum? The answers are here. Might be a two-parter.

"Looking Into the Mirror: Part 2"–ON REQUEST!

Someone was wondering what Ginny would see if she looked into the Mirror of Erised. Here's the story about Ginny sneaking out to take a look. Ginny's POV, of course.

"Ron's Greatest Mistake"–ON REQUEST! (title might change)

Wonder what Ron was doing after he left Harry and Hermione. This will show you. Might be a while, since I lent my copy of "DH" to my mum. Sorry.


End file.
